


Eyes of a Demon

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: A little angst, M/M, Smut, protective Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sanji loves Zoro's eyes.





	Eyes of a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betta'd so all mistakes are mine! Enjoy!

There was something about Zoro that Sanji couldn’t put his finger on. He was dangerous, yes, defending his nakama and fighting for what he believed in. But it was something in his eyes. Zoro could hold all the joy in the world in his eyes then have the eyes of a predator at a drop of a dime.

Predator.

Sanji never thought predator would be what he described Zoro as. It fit all too well. They way he’d watch his enemy, calculate a plan with the end goal to win. To kill. Zoro knew mercy, he showed it when he deemed appropriate. Though, few and far between.

Sanji could only catch glimpses of Zoro’s battles. He desired to see him fight an enemy that brought out the predator in him. Predator. That word again. Sanji wanted to see it up close, see the animal in Zoro. Only Zoro’s enemies were unlucky enough to witness those eyes.

Looking up at Zoro, his head cradled in Sanji’s hands, his eyes were closed. His brow was furrowed as he fucked Sanji hard, deep, and the way he knew Sanji deserved.

“Open your eyes.”

Zoro huffed and slid his good eye open. Sanji always expected both to open.

“Don’t get weird on me, love cook,” Zoro darted his eye away, fighting down a blush.

Sanji chuckled, a sound as smooth and as sweet as honey. Zoro’s cheeks dusted pink, clearly losing his internal struggle. Zoro eagerly leaned down to kiss Sanji as a distraction. Zoro was a damn good kisser. He couldn’t take all the credit though, he learned from the best.

Zoro rocked deep into Sanji, both letting out small groans and breaths of pleasure. Zoro kissed down Sanji’s jaw to his neck, sucking and biting. Sanji tossed a leg over Zoro’s waist, pulling him closer with his powerful leg.

“Zoro please,” Sanji groaned and pulled him impossibly closer.

Zoro bit then licked his ear. Sanji squirmed as Zoro gripped his cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Sanji came on his stomach and Zoro’s hand. Zoro came not too long after, whispering sweet nothings to Sanji with his eye boring into him.

This was a different predator.

 

XxX

For a while, Zoro didn’t look at him the same way after the whole Big Mom-Vinsmoke ordeal. There was desperation and worry. Zoro struggled to hide it behind a facade. To some, he was a man of few emotions. But Sanji had wormed his way into Zoro’s heart and could read him like a book. It made Sanji feel like shit seeing those eyes.

In battles, Zoro’s aspirations were the last thing on his mind. He desperately wanted to protect Sanji. To keep him safe. To keep him home. When Luffy came back with Sanji, Zoro tackled him into a rib-crushing hug. It was no secret to the crew that Zoro and Sanji were together but they had always kept pda very minimal. It mostly consisted Sanji kissing Zoro’s forehead when he napped in the sun. On occasion, one of the other strawhats would catch Sanji and he’d blush and quickly retreat to the kitchen.

Sanji rested his head against Zoro’s and returned the hug.

“I know. I’m sorry.” It had been a whisper, only for Zoro to hear.

Little time had passed and the two never talked about what happened. Zoro didn’t for fear of losing his cool and saying something he didn’t mean. Sanji didn’t for fear of Zoro himself. Of course Sanji knew he was safe with Zoro, he knew he’d never hurt Sanji. But Sanji had hurt Zoro. Zoro would never admit anything of the sort but Sanji hurt his heart. Practically threw it to the ground.

Why Sanji thought that things would work themselves out was beyond him.

 

XxX

 

“Because you left!” 

It was only a matter of time.

“Why does everyone in this goddamn crew think they need to fix their problems by themselves! We’re nakama for a reason goddamnit!”

Sanji flinched. Zoro was pass angry. He was absolutely fuming.

“I could have helped you! The whole crew could have! Do you think I’m weak? That I’m not strong enough to help you?”

Sanj half glared at Zoro. He wanted to be mad but he knew what he did to the crew wasn’t ok. He should have trusted them.

“They threatened all of you! Even Zeff and everyone at the Baratie!” Sanji was so frustrated. He couldn’t have protected any of them. He couldn’t have even saved his hands if it hadn’t been for Reiju.

“We’re not helpless!” Zoro bit back. Zoro couldn’t understand, couldn’t understand why Sanji thought the crew and his old family couldn’t keep themselves safe.

Sanji buried his face in his hands and started shaking. Zoro stared at him, brows still knitted together in anger.

“I couldn’t have lived with myself!” Sanji swiftly looked up, and it was a pitiful sight. Tears were running down his cheeks. Sanji broke down.

Zoro could only describe it as gross sobbing. He wouldn’t dare say it out loud but he’d mention it to Sanji later because he knew everything was going to be ok. Sanji was hiccuping, trying his hardest to keep tears and snot of his suit. Zoro sighed and grabbed a cloth that had been sitting by the sink. He walked over to Sanji and gently gripped his chin, starting to wipe his face clean.

“You have to trust us.” Zoro said softly.

Sanji nodded vigorously. He was trying to calm down, only letting out soft hiccups every now and then. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji burying his face into his neck.

“I love you, stupid cook.” Zoro held him tighter.

“I love you too.” Sanji whispered. He leaned all his weight into Zoro, needing the support.

Zoro would never let go of his cook again. No matter what Sanji would stay by his side and he’d love him to the end of the Earth and back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
